Blood
Blood (血, Chi) is a bodily fluid essential to life that runs in people of every race as well as most, if not all, animals. ".''" :—About the Blood. Overview Every living being requires blood in order to survive. Losing blood can render someone too weak to move, and losing too much will kill them. Blood is commonly lost by the body taking external damage, although one can also get nosebleeds if they are sexually aroused. Though nosebleeds are not normally harmful, Sanji is notable for once having one so excessive that his life was put at risk. Humans, fish-men, and merfolk all share the same kind of blood, and so blood transfusions can be performed between these races. However, it is illegal on Fish-Man Island for fish-men and merfolk to share their blood with humans. Write the first section of your page here. Blood Types There are four known blood types in the world: X, F, S, and XF. The S blood type has an extremely rare variant called RH negative (RH-). However, this system is not universal across the world, with some people using A, B, and C\O instead of X, F, and S X (A) * Nami * Tony Tony Chopper * Brook * Ben Beckman * Higuma * Cabaji * Chocolat * Cocoa * Turco * X. Drake * Carrot * Kuro * Siam * Butchie * Patty * Camie * Shakuyaku * Killer * Shachi * Penguin * Wolf * Gaimon * Choo * Ipponmatsu * Magellan * Shiryu * Vasco Shot * Avalo Pizarro * Marco * Jozu * Vista * Sabo * Curly Dadan * Igaram * Stomp * Borbon Jr. * Kentauros * Wapol * Dalton * Pell * Gem * Zala * Koza * Neptune * Minister of the Left * Shirahoshi * Den F (B) * Monkey D. Luffy * Jimbei * Lucky Roux * Koby * Buggy * Boodle * Nefeltari Vivi * Vinsmoke Reiju * Kaya * Pearl * Jewelry Bonney * Eustass Kid * Trafalgar D. Water Law * Monkey D. Dragon * Sakazuki * Johnny * Yosaku * Arlong * Genzo * Sentomaru * Saldeath * Inazuma * Catarina Devon * Edward Newgate * Squard * Nefeltari Cobra * Margaret * Laboon] * Karoo * Cowboy * Kuromarimo * Hiriluk * Little Oars Jr. * Babe * Galdino * Bentham * Daz Bonez * Matsuge * Fullbody * Hina * Koala S (C\O) * Usopp * Nico Robin * Gol D. Roger * Yasopp * Makino * Alvida * Helmeppo * Mohji * Koshiro * Kuina * Demalo Black * Manjaro * Onion * Jango * Ghin * Carne] * Dracule Mihawk * Duval * Capone Bege * Basil Hawkins * Urouge * Bepo * Sadie * San Juan Wolf * Nojiko * Kuroobi * Bell-mère] * Tashigi * Hannyabal * Portgas D. Ace * Boa Hancock * Boa Sandersonia * Boa Marigold * Ivan X * Hikoichi * Kureha * Chess * Chaka * Stelly * Crocodile * Drophy * Hatchan * Momoo * Surume * Fukaboshi * Ryuboshi * Manboshi * Otohime RH- * Vinsmoke Sanji * Splash and Splatter * Vinsmoke Ichiji * Vinsmoke Niji * Vinsmoke Yonji * Fisher Tiger XF (AB) * Roronoa Zoro * Franky * Shanks * Morgan * Crocus * Mounblutain * Drip * Pepper * Zeff * Krieg * Scratchmen Apoo * Silvers Rayleigh * Pappag * Nezumi * Smoker * Borsalino * Emporio Ivankov * Mikita * Marianne * Shirley * Minister of the Right * Aladdin Gallery History Past Synopsis Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology * Substances Terms External links * Blood ''Wikipedia Notes & Trivia * Characters getting nosebleeds when sexually aroused is a very common cliche in anime and manga. * The non-canon Shichiseiken is a cursed sword that consumes blood to strengthen itself and its wielder. Category:Articles Unknown